Red Alert, Tokyo!
About the Verse Red Alert, Tokyo! is a Verse created by Kytygys15, revolving around the various duties of Dan Petit, nicknamed Yamada Tadayoshi; A genetically modified superhuman-known as an amplificata-and a member of an interpol and world defense organization called Project X. The story follows Tadayoshi as he learns the customs and culture of the foreign country he is stationed in (Japan), solves various small cases for the Tokyo Police Department, and works to take down a dangerous international criminal supersoldier known as Agent A. The Verse has elements and tone inspired from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Death Note, and Ghost in the Shell. Power of the Verse The Verse, compared to others, is low powered. The world is extremely heavily based on the Real World, with varying additions to history to fit the narrative of the story. However, the technological level of this Verse is considerably more advanced than the Real World, as Project X regularly outfits its supersolders with pocket-sized hypersonic jets, grappling cables, advanced AR devices, and more, and their human agents with robotic exoskeletons. However, the majority of larger-scale technology (including tanks, planes, cars, civilian appliances, etc.) is the same as in the Real World. One form of technology stands out by far in the Verse, however, and it is brain scanning and memory. Many superhumans in Project X possess a supercomputer that can store their memories on a virtual brain-map, essentially preserving their consciousness, even if the person dies or suffers brain injury. This was mostly created to take advantage of advanced healing factors, which combined with this technology, would ensure that an amplificata would be able to survive many forms of brain injury, with no fear of amnesia. Humans in this Verse are shown to be a notch above humans in the Real World, as many top agents in Project X can perform slightly superhuman feats. Amplificatae, or, superhumans, have a wide range of physical power, but generally range around wall-busting to Room-leveling attacks; THe most powerful amplificatae are able to topple buildings. Reaction times of amplificatae working for roject X generally are considerably faster than they can actually move, allowing them to think through their actions for longer amounts of time during a fight. Defensively, amplificatae can generally take for more serious blows than they can deliver; Many have healing factors, allowing for them to recover from otherwise lethal injuries. However, even the strongest amplificatae can be killed by decapitation or any other form of destroying or disconnecting the brain. Supporters/Opponents Supporters: Kytygys15 Opponents: Neutral: Characters of the Verse: Yamada Tadayoshi (Daniel Petit) Agent A (Marcus Erskine) Marguerite Diorè Terrell Anthony The Bounty Hunter (Chase Tyrane) The Blizzard (Maria Laakkonen) Canon Timeline of the Verse This timeline only covers the A-Plot of each Arc. Throughout the arcs (in each presumed episode), Tadayoshi deals with some kind of problem, usually a smaller case he's working on for the Tokyo PD, which serves as numerous B-Plots, during which Tadayoshi learns how to better integrate himself in the new society he's in. Few presumed episodes focus entirely on the A-Plot. Pre-Arc Timeline December 18th, 1979: Terrell Anthony is born. June 1st, 1981: Chase Tyrane (The Bountyhunter) is born. March 17th, 1982: A Czech man by the name of Julius Kucera discovers a system of gene augmentation and splicing that could lead to superhuman abilities being given to any human subject, even ones already in adulthood. After some experimentation, he forms AmpliTech, a company that (for a hefty price) will give superhuman augmentation to any person on Earth. April 20th, 1982: Scientists discover that the gene experiments have turned the humans who have received the superhuman procedure into a new sub-species of human. Scientists name this subspecies Homo sapiens amplificata. At the same time, questions of the ethics of the superhuman experiments and allegations of broken safety regulations arise about AmpliTech. June 7th, 1982: Czech Police arrest Kucera for charges of public endangerment. November 8th, 1982: Kucera wins the case against him, and walks free. This sparks outrage. May 8th, 1984: AmpliTech goes international. Debates are spared on the ethics of altering the human genome. Eventually, society will accept it, provided the choice is made by the person as an adult. June 5th, 1988: AmpliTech collapses. Several governments take possession of its former assets; However, many criminals are also able run off with the information and equipment as well. This leads to many criminals becoming superhumans. October 5th, 1988: The United Nations passes an international law banning the creation of amplificatae without a specialized license; Many nations (including the United States) ban licensing for the procedures outside of government operations, and some outright ban the creation of amplificatae at all. January 19th, 1989: In order to combat the rising trend of criminal superhuman activity, several nations create the International Military and Police Defense Organization (IMPDO), a multinational intelligence, Interpol, and global security organization in order to combat international criminal use of amplificatae. After a fierce debate, it is agreed to have IMPDO absorb the existing Interpol and take over its work as well, for budgeting concerns and simplicity. January 10th, 1991: Marcus Erskine (Agent A) is born. February 15th, 1993: Marguerite Sophie Diorè is born. September 12th, 1994: Maria Laakkonen (The Blizzard), a top sniper in the Finnish Army, begins an underground side business killing targets as an assassin, focusing heavily on amplificata (as she used a .50 caliber weapon, which would be powerful enough to destroy the entire brain of an amplificata, effectively killing one). She retires from the Finnish Army soon after to focus on her work as an assassin. April 27th, 1996: Daniel John Petit (Yamada Tadayoshi) is born. December 31st, 1996: A group of illegal amplificatae attack a group of people in New York City as the year ends. 23 people (among them, Terrell Anthony's brother) are killed and hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage to city property is done before the group is killed by S.W.A.T. teams. The event is dubbed the Time Square Massacre by the press. June 8th, 2000: Chase Tyrane illegally becomes an amplificata in the attempt to gain the strength needed to protect those close to him from other criminal amplificatae. May 7th, 2001: Marcus Erskine's family moves from Ohio to Maine. February 3rd, 2002: Chase Tyrane joins IMPDO, and begins his training to be a special operations agent (training lasts 22 weeks total). June 18th, 2002: Terrell Anthony graduates from college, and joins IMPDO as an amplificata. He begins his training to become a special operations agent. May 10th, 2004: It is revealed to IMPDO that Chase Tyrane is an illegal amplificata. After his explanation of his reasoning, they make a deal to keep him as an agent rather than arresting him, so long as they study him and his powers further. He is paired with Terrell Anthony, and the two become close partners. September 7th, 2005: IMPDO begins its superhuman project program known as Project X, researching long-term effects of the supersoldier experiments. Until the laboratories are set up, they use a select few special operations agents to take out criminal amplificatae from afar. This practice is questioned by political opponents. November 8th, 2007: IMPDO begins looking for individuals for its first group of amplificatae as part of Project X. December 8th, 2009: Project X approaches Marcus Erskine with the offer to join IMPDO, after seeing remarkable academic performance from observing him. He accepts. January 20th, 2010: Marcus Erskine becomes of of the first amplificatae in Project X. He begins his training to be a field agent for the organization. February 17th, 2010: IMPDO is overwhelmed with the number of cases of criminal amplificatae. In an act of desperation, Project X instates the lottery system; They compiled a database of every physically and mentally healthy person in the world (to be updated every month), and from that database they would draw names. Names would be accepted for that year if the person turned 18 or older that year, with no person over the age of 30 accepted, and younger people preferred. They would draw many names, and approach those whose names were drawn with the offer to voluntarily join Project X. This increases the amount of people in Project X, as now they are not focusing just on those who stick out enough for them to easily see or those who actively approach the organization; This makes IMPDO more closely resemble a military organization, leading to the term "supersoldiers" to be used in common lexicon for amplificata field agents April 8th, 2010: Marguerite obtains her pilot's license. May 7th, 2011: Marguerite joins the French Gendarmerie, and attends a technical school to learn airplane mechanics. June 6th, 2011: Project X scientists note strange psychic powers given to Marcus Erskine and a handful of other agents. Erskine quickly becomes Project X's top agent. May 7th, 2012: Marguerite is selected by random lottery to join Project X; Accepts, and becomes a field agent. Basic Military Training begins (lasts for 10 weeks). She is given the rank of Private, First Class. IMPDO begins footing the bill for her technical school. July 16th, 2012: Marguerite completes BMT, and moves on to Special Operations training (lasts for 7 weeks; 3 weeks of Advanced Individual Training, 2 weeks of Airborne Training, 2 weeks of Marine Training). When she begins her training, she is promoted to Corporal. During her AIT, she participated in a joint IMPDO-French Military training drill in Belgium. September 3rd, 2012: Marguerite completes her Special Operations Training, and is promoted to Sergeant. She begins Espionage Training (last for 8 months). May 5th, 2013: Marguerite completes her Espionage Training, and is promoted to Sergeant Major. She begins desk work while her last paperwork is finalized. August 7th, 2013: Marguerite graduates technical school, and is promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. She begins her field work, being stationed in Paris, France. November 18th, 2013: Marguerite is given a mission aiding stealth reconnaissance airplanes in the Middle East. She spends a year with forces fighting terrorist insurgents in the area. November 19th, 2013: It is noted that Marcus Erskine is rather brutal in the way he carries out his missions. Marcus begins his plans to leave IMPDO and Project X, and begins creating a secret network to take out Project X as part of his cover to wipe out his identity under the pseudonym "J. Kavka." April 27th, 2014: Dan turns 18, is selected by random lottery to join Project X; Accepts, and joins the supersoldier program. May 8th, 2014: Dan begins supersoldier procedures, is given rank of 2nd Lieutenant (as all amplificatae are). May 12th, 2014: Recovery from procedures ends, Basic Military Training begins (lasts for 15 weeks). August 25th, 2014: Basic Military Training ends, Tadayoshi is promoted to 1st Lieutenant & stationed as a drill instructor for IMPDO at the BMT training facility he went to. September 22nd, 2014: Dan is taken out of the position of drill instructor, and begins Special Operations Training (lasts for 7 weeks; 3 weeks of Advanced Individual Training, 2 weeks of Airborne Training, 2 weeks of Marine Training). November 10th, 2014: Dan's Special Operations Training ends. Dan is promoted to Captain as the leader of his squad. November 18th, 2014: Marguerite returns to her station in Paris, France, and has one weeks leave before being assigned to desk duty while she waits for her next assignment November 28th, 2014: Marcus Erskine leaves IMPDO and Project X. His underground network acts, killing anyone who "J. Kavka" or other pseudonyms deemed as targets, and Erskine wipes all records of their and his existence from the world (birth records, online profiles, files from Project X and IMPDO, etc.). Very little evidence of their existence exists, aside from testimony from distance family members (such as cousins). At the end of the day, several hundred people have been killed with all of their records removed, including all members of Marcus Erskine's family and every other amplificata with so-called "psychic" powers, and their families. Marcus continues to work to dismantle and kill off Project X and all amplificatae, which he deems as a threat to his power, as well as the only group capable of tracking him down. November 29th, 2014: Dan's squad meets Marguerite in France to track him down, on a lead that the J. Kavka who hired the assassins was to arrive at an airport in France. They run into him, and all but Dan & Marguerite are killed before Agent A (the codename used by IMPDO to refer to "J. Kavka" in their mission file) runs off (the fight ended when an electronics hub they were fighting in malfunctioned, effectively disabling Agent A's mind reading abilities). However, for gaining information on "Agent A," as well as protecting the majority of the airport, Dan & Marguerite are promoted (to Commander and 1st Lieutenant, respectively). Dan and Marguerite are given a one week leave. December 5th, 2014: Dan returns from his leave, and is given one-man troop training (lasts for 2 weeks and 3 days). Marguerite returns from her leave, and is assigned to review the information regarding Agent A that was gathered. December 8th, 2014: Reports arrive to IMPDO about Agent A possibly being in Poland. Chase Tyrane and Terrell Anthony are sent to Poland to look into the rumors. December 23rd, 2014: Training is over, and Dan is given an assignment tracking Agent A's possible whereabouts in Northern Russia. December 30th, 2014: Marguerite is assigned to an undercover mission, spying on one of the lead scientists from AmpliTech. Shadow Warrior Arc December 31st, 2014: Dan returns from Russia, and is stationed in Tokyo, Japan, to deal with reports of the Yakuza using amplificatae for assassinations. February 9th, 2015: Marguerite's espionage mission leads her to be introduced as "Sarah Freilassen" to the former AmpliTech scientist, who reveals himself to be a man named Julius Kucera. February 10th, 2015: Dan is tipped off on a lead from IMPDO agents monitoring international sales of weaponry about a man in Osaka who had ordered a large amount of ballistic vests and small arms to be delivered to Tokyo. He is told to monitor the house the packages are addressed to, and is sent down in an intelligence van to listen in on the house for enough information to make a move to capture the criminals inside. March 13th, 2015: Dan gets enough information to enter the house and take down the group; He fights and captures an amplificata working for the Yakuza, and gets information from him about operations by a Yakuza-friendly gang to hack into IMPDO intelligence in Japan's Main HQ in Tokyo for information on weapons and operatives. Dan is assigned to look into this new organization, called the Sukunai Yakuza ("Lesser Yakuza"); A supposed new branch of the Yakuza basing themselves North of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. April 20th, 2015: Tyrane and Anthony's search for Agent A turns up empty-handed. Chase Tyrane retires from IMPDO and Project X and returns home to his family, while Terrell Anthony continues his work, leading groups of non-''amplificata'' humans on different missions, or working individually on cases. May 7th, 2015: By this time, Dan has become popular in Tokyo, and begins working as an aid to the Tokyo Police Department as a detective in his free time, with his cases officially being under IMPDO's jurisdiction. During his first case, he and his assigned partner are put into a position where they have to give fake aliases on the spot. Dan chokes, and his partner gives him the name "Yamada Tadayoshi" to cover. Dan's coworkers jokingly refer to him by the name, and it eventually catches on as a legitimate nickname. Soon, he is better known to the general public as Tadayoshi. May 8th, 2015: Unable to find work, Chase Tyrane uses his skills gained in Project X and becomes a bountyhunter. July 6th, 2015: Marguerite gains Julius Kucera's trust, and is invited to a ball he's hosting in Eastern Ukraine (to celebrate a branch of the Ukrainian Mafia giving him funding for his underground organization [uses amplificatae as organ farms to sell on the black market], officially as a random fling for tourism). She finds enough evidence of the dealings going on while the ball is happening, and makes an arrest. This leads to her promotion to Captain. July 8th, 2015: Tadayoshi & Marguerite are assigned to investigate reports of a rogue Russian supersoldier leading rebels in Eastern Ukraine. Tadayoshi meets up with Marguerite. July 12th, 2015: Tadayoshi & Marguerite capture the Russian amplificata. Tadayoshi later works out a deal to have the Russian work as a neutral party with UN Security forces in the area as a peacekeeper, under parole. For the next two weeks, Tadayoshi and Marguerite stay in Ukraine to aid in missions. July 26th, 2015: Tadayoshi & Marguerite are given an assignment to transport a weapon from Warsaw HQ to a lab in Sweden, and travel by train to Warsaw. July 28th, 2015: Tadayoshi & Marguerite begin their mission, leaving on the train to Sweden. July 29th: 2015: In the early morning, Bountyhunter Chase Tyrane attacks the train in an attempt to obtain the weapon for a client. The train crashes, stranding Tadayoshi and Marguerite in Finland. August 1st, 2015: A notorious Finnish amplificata assassin named The Blizzard strikes, in an attempt to kill Tadayoshi and Marguerite as they hike in the snow. They were able to find cover in the trees, and eventually flee, continuing on their path later. Having lost his targets, the Blizzard gave up, reported to his client, and went to his next assignment. August 5th, 2015: After a week of hiking from the train wreck, Tadayoshi and Marguerite make it to an IMPDO base in Northern Russia, near the border. They are then flown to the lab in Sweden. August 10th, 2015: Tadayoshi & Marguerite return to their normal stations in Tokyo & Paris, respectfully. October 8th, 2015: Marguerite is re-stationed, arriving in Tokyo, Japan to aid Tadayoshi in his missions as his official partner. November 1st, 2015: Sukunai Yakuza commit a massacre in Tokyo, killing 15 people to cover up previous operations. The Yakuza publicly disowns them, revealing that they were never a part of the Yakuza. January 3rd, 2016: Reports surface of a group calling themselves Ikari no Shinjiketo ("Syndicate of Wrath"); Rumors spread that they were the members of the Sukunai Yakuza. IMPDO gains very limited knowledge on the group, including that the leader goes by the name of Kagemusha ("Shadow Warrior"). February 8th, 2016: A client from Ikari no Shinjiketo hires Chase Tyrane to kill Tadayoshi. February 12th, 2016: Chase Tyrane attacks Tadayoshi in an attempt to kill him. However, Tadayoshi punches Tyrane through a building, and Tyrane flees before anyone can see his face. February 26th, 2016: Against his own better judgement, Chase Tyrane questions his client about their motives. He is told that he is relieved of his business. The client then hires The Blizzard to tail Tyrane, and to kill him if he gets too nosy. March 10th, 2016: Tadayoshi and Marguerite are sent to investigate possible Ikari no Shinjiketo activity near a harbor. When they arrive, they stumble upon an underground organ harvesting project, using amplificatae as organ farms, similar to Kucera's system. Tadayoshi and Marguerite make arrests of all people at the scene, aside from the amplificatae held there. March 13th, 2016: Several goons from the organ-harvesting project talk, revealing the identity of a man named Azai Hachiro, a high-ranking member of Ikari no Shinjiketo. Tadayoshi and Marguerite are sent out to make an arrest at his home. March 14th, 2016: Azai Hachiro is arrested when trying to flee at the airport, and is brought to IMPDO's Tokyo HQ for questioning. He reveals that he was the one who called for the Bountyhunter to steal the weapon from the train to Sweden, the one who called the Blizzard for an attempt to kill Tadayoshi and Marguerite, and the one who ordered the Bountyhunter to kill Tadayoshi. After hours of drilling, he reveals that Kagemusha is the pseudonym of J. Kavka (further a pseudonym of Marcus Erskine/Agent A), and that the weapon IMPDO was transporting was actually the activation key to a modified FOAB (Father-of-All-Bombs), which would have enough power to wipe out several city blocks; He reveals that they had recently found and stolen the FOAB, and were holding onto it. March 17th, 2016: The IMPDO desk agent who assigned Tadayoshi and Marguerite to their missions in Ukraine and on the train to Sweden is arrested, having been revealed to be a member of Ikari no Shinjiketo. He talks, admitting his guilt; He had regrets, which is why he assigned Tadayoshi and Marguerite (two high-class operatives) at random to the mission in Ukraine-in order to get them to the region-and then to the mission to protect the weapon-to stop the Bountyhunter from stealing the weapon. March 23rd, 2016: Chase Tyrane gets aid from his old partner, Terrell Anthony, and hacks into the IMPDO and Project X computer systems to look up more information on Ikari no Shinjiketo. He stumbles across the interrogation of Azai Hachiro, and they set out to find the FOAB. March 30th, 2016, Chase Tyrane and Terrell Anthony find a small meeting place of Ikari no Shinjiketo, and break in at night. They hack into a computer and find out the location of the FOAB. They are found out, and rush out. Chase Tyrane punches down the building in order to keep the Ikari no Shinjiketo members from following them. However, the Blizzard shoots Chase (he does not die, but is mortally wounded), and Terrell carries him to safety. As Chase bleeds out, he has Terrell record a video where Chase explains the information he found out. He then tells Terrell about Tadayoshi, and tells him to give the video to him. April 23rd, 2016: Terell finds Tadayoshi at the IMPDO HQ at night, and explains his situation, giving him Chase's video. Shortly after, the IMPDO HQ is attacked by Ikari no Shinjiketo members in a modified cargo helicopter. Tadayoshi follows the helicopter and eventually uses his grappling cables to try to ground the helicopter. One of the Ikari no Shinjiketo members tries to kill Tadayoshi with an RPG, misses, and destroys a bridge. Tadayoshi throws a tracking beacon onto the helicopter and goes to aid the people on the bridge. After pulling a teetering bus to safety, he was called back to base. He and Marguerite were assigned to the mission to secure the FOAB, while other agents were assigned to hunt down the helicopter. April 28th, 2016: Tadayoshi finds the location of the FOAB; an old apartment complex just outside of Tokyo. After dismantling an electrical trap set up at the entrance by Agent A, Tadayoshi entered an underground bunker. Immediately, he was faced by a recreation of the scene of his squad's death, carefully remade by Agent A to mess with Tadayoshi. Marguerite and Tadayoshi confront Agent A. After a difficult fight, Tadayoshi and Marguerite defeated him, killing him in the process. However, they were forced to flee, and in the middle of the resulting firefight, Marguerite was shot, with a grazing wound to her side. April 29th, 2016: Marguerite wakes up in stable condition in a hospital in Tokyo. Tadayoshi is sent in with a large IMPDO task force to retrieve the FOAB and secure the facility. May 3rd, 2016: The Ikari no Shinjiketo helicopter crew are arrested by IMPDO forces thanks in part to Tadayoshi's tracking beacon. They reveal that they were tracking the key, and after it was worked on in Sweden, it was transported to the Tokyo Headquarters; They were ordered by Kagemusha to retrieve the key. May 7th, 2016: Marguerite is cleared to leave the hospital. She and Tadayoshi are both given two weeks leave, and chose to spend it in Hawaii. Terrell Anthony is stationed in Tokyo as part of Tadayoshi's team, and covers for him and Marguerite during their vacation. of Shadow Warrior Arc Retribution Virus Arc TBA Category:Verses Category:Kytygys15's Pages